Air and other fluids are commonly treated and delivered for a variety of applications. For example, in heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) applications, air may be heated, cooled, humidified, dehumidified, filtered or otherwise treated for delivery into residential, commercial or other spaces.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods of treating and delivering air for these and other applications. It is to the provision of improved systems and methods meeting these needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
Historically ionization bars have been custom manufactured for a specific application length, thus requiring a lead-time for manufacturing. The present invention solves the custom manufacturing lead-time issue by providing a standard size off-the-shelf modular bar at a fixed length that can be connected in any quantity for the length required for the given application.